Eddsworld's Another Christmas Carol
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: It's been two years and nine months since Edd died and Tom's attitude since that event has his friends showing concern to him; they desire his change of heart. With a visit from Edd himself and three more familiar faces, Tom's up for a heart-changing event that'll make the sweet, lovable and comedic YouTuber that he is. Based on Eddsworld and in real life. Keep calm and read on!
1. Chapter 1: Edd's Return

**I don't own Eddsworld. It belongs to Edd Gould. (Rest in Peace) A Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens. I hope you enjoy my first Eddsworld fanfic on this site and KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Of course, Edward Gould was <strong>dead<strong>, to begin with this story, and it was a sad day for all the fans, mostly his family and friends, for they all hoped he'd win the battle. All I could say is Edd was as dead as an empty cola can, for his _enemy_ had ruined the all blood in his system. As of that day, his great friend Thomas Ridgewell took control for he wished the show to go on, as he bravely faced death.

Two years and nine months later, we have Thomas working on a script for a Christmas Eddisode, set for 2014 or 2015, if the crew had time to finish. He had great difficulty, for he greatly hated Christmas, and called it "_a pain in the ass_".

In the other room was his friend, Paul ter Voorde, the current animator of the show, working on the animation of an Eddisode to be released (trust me on this, it's actually quite late) while shivering as the heater had broken and he had forgotten his coat. After finishing a frame, with instinct, grabbed one of Tom's coats hanging from behind the door and wore it. It was quite large and colored snow white. He hoped Tom wouldn't mind if he wore his coat.

Tom got a knock on his door, so quickly and in a pissed manner, he got up and ran to open the door to find his friend Matt fresh from the shivering cold outdoors.

"Good morning, Tom! How are you?"

"Just working on a Eddisode." Tom said as he let Matt in, who was removing his green frost-covered overcoat.

"Tom, I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but at least be jolly! Get over it! Edd's been dead for two years and 8 months, 9 months tomorrow, and Heaven knows what will be of you!"

"So what? I'm not a Christian, I hate Santa, plus Christmas hasn't done me anything!"

"Christmas is a time of rejoicing, where the poor are lifted, and the rich humble! The happy show mercy and the grumpy convert into better people." Matt spoke oddly wisely and in a inspired way as he patted Tom on the back.

"I believe now is the time to change. Tom, listen to me." He made Tom face him.

"Edd would've wanted to see you happy, just at least for one Christmas. This, one, Christmas."

Tom stopped on his tracks for about 15 seconds then shoved away Matt's arm.

"Good afternoon."

"I'm not angry Tom. I'm just quite lonely. I'm just, j-just concerned about you!"

"Good afternoon." Tom turned away.

"I just hope you keep this to mind. And I hope you can come to my place. I'm throwing a party!" Matt grabbed his overcoat and rubbed his glasses. "Everyone's gonna be there. Bing, Chris, Jack, Dean, and **Tord!** He said he'll visit only today until tomorrow!"

"Good afternoon." He went back to his room.

After a brief silence, Matt blurted out "Screw this!" and exited the house as he put his glasses back on.

"SCREW YOU!" Tom yelled back from the room.

Hours later, as Paul was about to leave, he asked Tom "Uh, do you mind if I-"

"Yeah, you can have the coat. I don't want it anymore."

Paul was shocked. That coat used to belong to Edd. He wanted to borrow the coat, not take it. However, if it was for the sake of Tom avoiding depression, again, he just went with it.

"Really?"

"**YES! FREAKING KEEP IT!** Just be back here tomorrow." He sternly replied.

"Alright." Paul fearfully replied, then left.

Tom then quickly cleared his workspace, and grabbed Susan. He strummed her with great power and grace, which was evident in the sound she made. He played about 10 different pieces for an hour and then had supper.

Pizza. Well, that was all that was cooked. Still fresh, brought by Paul. Hardly even touched. (I guess they're really hard-workers. Just kidding, **they truly are!**) Tom was lazy to cook something else so he went with it.

Afterwards, he grabbed 3-4 bottles of Smirnoff, his laptop, his mobile and a random Tomee Bear he found lying about and entered his room, leaving it locked. No, double-locked.

He drank, as he jumped on the bed, without changing his clothes (for it was still cold and his heater was still broken) but removing his shoes and setting down his laptop.

However, as he drank the last drop, he saw, from his peripheral vision, his Eddsworld poster in his room to change in form.

Instead of Edd, Tom and Matt trying to change a light bulb, it was Edd as an angel with Matt mourning and Tom with a drunk and depressed face.

Thomas stared at the poster for a minute then realized it went back to normal.

He saw piles of cola cans instead of Smirnoff bottles, which seamed quite odd. He hasn't been drinking cola, has he?

He turned on his laptop but instead of the starting screen, it was the basic Eddsworld opening (the one in Fan Service particularly), then glitched out a message saying

"**_Turn off the computer, Thomas. This meeting should be s'well_**!"

His sockets enlarged in shock. Creeped out, he slowly closed his laptop and saw an unbelievable si-

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"**

_Holy Turnips in Hammered Ties!_

A ghost appeared before him. Thomas could not believe his ey-I mean sockets. Out of instinct, Tom tried to get his gun from under the bed but to no avail.

*Chuckle* "Looking for this?" Tom turned to the Ghost, holding the gun he was looking for.

Before Tom could scream, he regained his composure and just stared.

**The ghost **looked exactly like his deceased friend, **Edd Gould**, only more like the Edd in the poster: **glasses, halo and extremely large wings that seemed TIED to his back.** Like all ghosts, he was** transparent**, however, like an heavenly soul, he **gave a white-to-gold glow**, and he was **shown with a livid emerald green color**.

His voice was proof that all this wasn't a prank, for** it sounded like Edd's however blended together with an echo of Tim's**. [For those who don't know, Edd's voice actor changed after he passed away_.(Duh. Also, that new voice actor is Tim Hautekiet. )_ It brought him relaxation and pain into his ears.

*Sigh* "Your mystery never fails to amuse me, Spirit." Tom broke the silence, _magically shifting from shocked to "Meh_".

"Was that an insult?"

"You figure it out."

The ghost remembered _that one time Tom said that line*_, and **hid the fact that he was insulted**. _*See WTFuture*_

"J-just, who **ARE** you?"

"I'm a ghost of someone."

"N-no, I meant-"

" **'Who WERE you?**' Then why didn't you ask me **WHO I WAS?**" He replied, raising his voice, as if Tom had done something stupid. (That is, something stupid in his grammar.)

"FINE! **Who WERE you**? God damn it..."

The ghost laughed. "Don't you remember?"

Tom had a serious stare.

"D-don't you? Eh...,Tom?" His tone saddened.

Tom looked to the right, then turned his head right with a pissed face.

_Damn it, Edd._

Edd came to a realization.

"So all this time... All this-**DID ALL THIS, ALL THIS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU**?" He raised his voice.

Tom cringed.

"And I-i **thought** **w-we were the b-best of friends**..." The spirit sobbed in his speech.

"It's just-"

"**What?!"**

"It's j-just," Tom couldn't hold in the pain.

_**"IT'S JUST I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ANYMORE!"**_

Edd took a step back.

"Why then, _**WHY WERE WE FRIENDS?"**_

_**"We WERE!"** _Tom silenced all the spirits thoughts.

**"We ARE."** He lowered his tone. "It just hurts..."

Edd felt a pang. _A pang of guilt for yelling at Tom._

"Remembering the fun times brought memories of your pain, and _that caused ME so much pain._" Edd never saw that much** sensitivity** in Tom before.

"Everyone knew I was _depressed about your p-passing_, a-and-" Tom cut himself off, crying some more.

Edd stopped forming conclusions.

"_I didn't want to disappoint them. **Yet, it disappointed you.**_ I'm just-"

"It's alright." The spirit flew and sat next to Tom. He put an arm on Tom's shoulder.

"This form of mine," Edd continued. "It's not yet finished." He pointed with his eyes to his wings, which were forcefully tied to his back.

"Why?"

"I have** one more thing** to do, so it may be completed." **For Edd came to finish his transformation as a spirit who is permitted to heaven, for spirits like him still have the chance to change until the day of judgement.**

"What is it?"

"And that's where you come in," He got up and returned to his happy demeanor, _pulling the cloth that tied his wings to his back, in which fell off._

"**It's Christmas,** Tom."

"And...?"

"Didn't Matt tell you?"

"I was aware." He said bitterly. "Hold on there, how did you-"

"I'm a free spirit. _I can roam anywhere I wish."_

"Huh. Well, just, why do I need to change? _**What good will IT give ME**_?"

"_**A lot**_, actually." Edd turned to the window, opening it. "_You just don't see it yet_."

"See what?"

"_The chains_." He turned back to Tom, the wind blowing their hair.

"**Chains**?"

"The chains you _made out of every sinful action you made_. No living being can see it, unless permitted by a spirit with great power."

"Can't you?"

"I could. If these wings were permanently stuck to my back." He said, _pointing to the wings on the floor_.

"However," he turned back to the window. "**I've sent 3 spirits to help you**."

"Wait, what?"

"Come here." He motioned Tom to look out the window. "Since you've been granted the ability to see me, _look at the others_."

Tom_ looked and saw many other spirits in different manners of colours_.

"If you don't change," He pointed _to a familiar spirit_. "**You'll end up roaming the Earth forever as a punishment until the day of judgement.** _Just like him_."

_This spirit_ **looked like Edd**, however he **had a mustache**, a **dark green long sleeved collared shirt** (with a **visible white undershirt**), **pants, shoes and floating horns and bug-like bat wings**. (_Kinda hard to describe and visualize_.) His **color was a livid dark green** and **dark shadowy black surrounded him** but was** made visible with a slight silver glow.** (_You did not expect him, right?_)

"Damn. Well,** at least he got what he deserved**."

"To be honest, I think the best part was when he was in that car accident."

"He died in a car accident?"

"Yup. **Jon and Mark** didn't tell you?"

"No. All I heard was _mourning cries_ from next door."

"Huh." Then Edd _put on the wings again_ and went back to the window.

"Now is the time for me to go."

"What? But you just came!"

"Check your watch." He said, getting through the window and closing it.

"Holy-**It's 12:30 am**?"

"Farewell, old friend." He spoke through the window.

"**NO! E**-"

Tom had bumped his face into the window.

**"Ouch."**

"Are you alright?

"I'm fine."

A brief silence came and passed.

"Will you leave me a sign, **a sign that all this is real?"**

"For the sake of everyone," Edd replied, opening the window. "**Yes**."

Edd pulled out a _chain_ out of his pocket.

"_**Y-your *lucky can!***_ B-but how-" _*See WTFuture, again if you've forgotten*_

"Don't think about it. It'll give you a headache. I mean, even if that was cremated along with my body, the universe has not allowed it to be destroyed, for it serves as _**a memory**_."

"_**A memory to be treasured forever**_. Yes Edd, I **promise** to keep this safe." Tom said, somehow reading the spirit's mind.

*Sigh* "Look out for the first spirit at **one**." Edd warned quickly.

"Alright." (No further objections from that guy, I believe.)

Then another silence came and passed.

"Edd?"

"Yeah?"

_**"Will we ever meet again?"** _Tom got up to look at the spirit outside. (For he has been lying on the floor since he bumped his head into the window.)

Edd looked up. _**"I believe so,"** _he turned to him with a sad face. _**"In Heaven, I guess."**_

_They briefly stared at each other to serve each other a memory of the current events._

_**"Farewell, Thomas."** _Edd had tears in his eyes.

_**"Farewell,"** _Tom had tears too. _**"Edward."**_

And that was the **last **Tom ever saw of Edd, as he closed the window.

He had to check his watch and be prepared.

**However, it was already 1:00, and had no absolute idea how much time he had wasted interacting with the soul of his deceased friend.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go Back to 1985!

**I'm quite sorry for the delay, dearest blanks and dawgs, cause I have school and all and I have so much to finish. I have 3 to finish here and 2 on deviantArt. I also have to start Netty's Dream sometime soon.**

**For this, I'll try to finish the last chapter out on Christmas Day (Dec. 25, 2014), same for the deviantArt version of this.**

**Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions's 4th chapter might come out this week, then will return to hiatus. To be ended next year.**

**The Violinist, The Hero and The Fictional Character's next chapter might come out somewhere around the last week of December, will return to hiatus as well and will be finished by next year as well.**

**Not sure about Netty's Dream though, since we haven't even finished making the story yet. So please, don't expect this to come out so soon.**

**Now here is the second chapter to Eddsworld's Another Christmas Carol!**

**Keep calm and read on!**

* * *

><p>Tom then decided to change his attire.<p>

First, he removed his hoodie and emptied its contents. These contents varied, were many and were quite large. (Let all the Whovians scream how Tom's hoodie is nothing but another TARDIS.)

He then proceeded to take off his black asdfmovie t-shirt, with the words "WANNA GO SKATEBOARDS?" written over it, along with the Skateboarding Cow.

He began to shiver in the cold. After all, he was finally shirtless. (Admit it, you're blushing right now.)

He felt chillier as he rummaged in his closet, looking for something else to sleep in.

(And like I said in the previous chapter, his heater was broken, it's December and of course is in England, which I think snows there, for there are certain places without any snow, you know?)

So, after about 5 minutes, Tom was finally dressed.

However, since most of his pajamas wouldn't keep him warm enough, he wore instead a black collared-shirt and dark jeans along with a chessboard-patterned tie and wristband, on his left hand, or arm, particularly.

That should keep him warm enough.

He then laid himself on the bed again, just like hours ago, and got comfortable with his bod-wait. That didn't come out right. Just ignore what I said-I mean wrote.

As he turned rig-

"OH GOD!"

*thump*

Ugh, Tom really is clumsy. No wonder he gets hurt the most out of the 4, or 3.

He got up quickly, backing away from the new apparition, who looked like-

"Wait, dad?"

You heard that right. I mean, read that right. (Why do I always get cut off?)

Then somehow, Tom saw glowing subtitles. (Wait, what?) These spoke for the spirit.

"I am not your father, Thomas but I am merely taking his form."

Of course, Tom's glee faded.

"Well, who are you then?"

"I am the physical manifestation of your Past Christmas Spirit."

"God, do you have to be this formal?!"

"Well, did you really have to be this rude?!"

Tom face palmed. "I'm sorry. Just, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Didn't Edd tell you that I came to help you?"

Tom looked to the right. "Of course."

"Come." Then vines tied themselves onto Tom's left arm, as if the spirit grabbed on to him.

"What the-?"

"Let's go!" The subtitles glew, as the spirit pulled him.

"WAIT!"

The spirit stopped in his tracks, the subtitles unavailable. The spirit turned to Tom.

"What is it?"

"May I at least get something before we go?"

The spirit actioned out groaning. "Fine."

Then Tom quickly grabbed the lucky can Edd had given him on the ground, tying it around his right arm.

"You better not lose that."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We're technically time traveling, so dropping that can alter not just history but your memories as well."

"A-alright."

"Now, let's go."

"Oka-AHHHHH!"

Tom felt transparent.

"What was that about?"

"A solid figure can't pass through memories. Only great magic can allow that."

"So, I'm currently a spirit then."

"Yes, temporarily. Don't worry about it, you'll return to your body by the time this session is over."

"I gue-"

"We're here."

"Wha-? Woah..."

They were surrounded by a hall filled with glowing doors;the walls, the ceiling and the floor were made of glass.

The place was dark.

"That was oddly fast."

"You're quite young, so we don't really need to go too far."

"Hmm. You know, I haven't exactly been here before."

"Well, you see, this is your mind. Well, a physical representation of it. It looks like this because this is how your mind organizes your memories."

As they floated across the hall, the glass would glow in different colors.

"I think this is the one." The spirit said, as he stopped Tom at this certain door.

The hall's colours were in brighter, electric shades of red and green. The door they stopped at glew brighter than the common doors.

"Have a look inside." The spirit said, opening the door.

Tom did so either without hesitation or with curiosity.

What he saw shocked him.

See, most of the time, he would spend Christmas away with his parents because his parents were busy most during that day.

This memory he entered marked the first time he actually had Christmas with both of his parents.

He saw himself, 11 years younger, strumming Susan while singing a carol next to his parents by the fire from the chimney.

He didn't need presents like toys back then.

All he wanted was apprieciation and love from someone who cared.

Tom teared up a little as he watched, leaving a faint smile on his face.

*slam*

"What the-"

"Sorry, Tom. We don't have much time."

So they kept walking.

* * *

><p>"So,"<p>

Tom caught the spirit's attention.

"Spirits, do they have a form of their own?"

"It depend on the spirit."

"Well, how about you?"

"As of now, I do, but when the Future turns to Present, my form might as well change."

Tom tried to speak but-

"It just varies. Your life will change my form, and it will create yours."

"Huh..."

Tom reflected on the spirit's words.

_"Your life will change my form, and it will create yours."_

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

They stopped by another door. The glow of this door was faded, as if there wasn't any, but had enough to be identified.

The hall's colours were green, blue, purple and red. Green overshadowed the 3 other colours though.

The spirit opened the door for Tom.

When he peered in, he was shown memories that distressed him.

Those memories were memories of him in Eddsworld. Not just any Eddsworld memories, but TomSka memories too.

Such Eddsworld memories were when he received Diet Smirnoff from Santa, when he had to save Santa from Zanta, when he lost the eyes he wanted to have for a long time, when he failed to destroy Christmas, when he got injured in the process, and lastly, receiving a poster of Matt admiring a toaster.

Some TomSka memories were when two of his annoying friends brought him a doll that kept singing Christmas songs on repeat (which he got to get rid of later on), when he got somehow killed alongside this guy called Chris (also called Crabstickz) while they were painting pictures and lastly, when he tried to kill Santa once and for all which failed as Santa escaped.

That last memory reminded him of his stepfather, who made things worse for him.

_That's it!_

He shut the door, startling the spirit.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I-I can't handle this."

"What do you mean?"

Then Tom pulled the spirit, both of them face to face.

"Can't you tell, c-can't you tell?! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M GOING THROUGH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW?!"

"But Tom, I-"

The subtitles disappeared as Tom tied the vine around the spirit, crushing it in the process.

Soon, there was no trace of the spirit.

"There!"

Tom looked around.

"Hmm. Shouldn't something bad happen right no-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

(You shouldn't have jinxed it, Tom) Then suddenly, the halls went crashing down.

Tom felt weird, as if something was happening to him.

He held tightly onto Edd's lucky can. It might as well be lucky for him.

As if things gotten worse, a force was pulling him up, up so high like what happened to him when Commander Bai and his companions found him, Edd and Matt.

* * *

><p>*gasp*<p>

Tom was on his bed, curled up under his blanket, clutching what he found was Edd's Lucky Can.

"Was that all a dream?"

He rubbed the sweat off his face, removing the blanket, getting up.

He put on his hoodie again, putting the can in the pockets.

Then the sounds of gunfire startled him.

It came from outside.

He looked outside to see black and red sprites roaming about.

"What could that be?"

So he hurried outside, curiosity taking over him.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality's Message

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and Keep Calm and READ ON!**

* * *

><p>As he exited, everything was just the same as it was before.<p>

Everything was bustling busy, but it took no notice to him, as if he didn't exist.

Then he took note the sprites.

Did they want him to follow them?

So, without thinking, he did.

He was being led into a dark alleyway, emitting a red glow.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Did you send me h-AHHHH!"

*thump*

"Are you alright?"

Tom got up, opening his eyes to the owner of that familiar voice.

"H-huh?..."

This person, see, he had light brown hair, with a slight blonde essence to it. His eyes, were light olive green or pale brown (Can't tell!) but appeared to be glowing red.

He was about Tom's height, fair-skinned (but appeared pale, like a dead person), and wore a long, black overcoat.

Under that overcoat was, wait, was that a red hoodie? Yep. A red hoodie. Either it was covered in blood or it was in bad shape.

He was transparent, so he was another spirit, who wielded guns, pictures and other items Tom would relate to a friend, I mean frienemy he called Tord.

"T-tord? Wh-what are you doing here?"

The spirit giggled. Yep, he had the voice as well.

"I'm not Tord. I'm just taking his appearance. Let me help you." He let out his hands.

Tom hesitated.

"You don't have to be scared. It'll won't be forever."

Apparently, the spirit didn't take the personality.

"Fine."

As he grabbed the spirit's hands, he felt an electric shock, like he just got shot.

"What?!" He had that same feeling again. "Really? Do you have to turn me _like this_, again?"

"Well, if I didn't do that, again, people might think you're some sort of psycho stalker."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, the explanation is too complicated. Let's just go. We don't have much time."

"Okay..."

"Follow me!" The spirit said, flying up, to where Tom had fallen from.

"Wait, how?"

"You're temporarily a spirit again. You can fly up too! You're basically floating already."

The spirit was right.

So Tom tried pulling himself up, and it worked out anyway.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, we might as well check out your friend Matt."

"Why? Isn't he like, in a party right now?"

"Yup."

"But how? I'm like, missing all this."

"J-just don't question logic, alright."

"Okay, okay. I'll just shut up now."

* * *

><p>"So,"<p>

"What?" Okay, he's pissed.

"I-if you're not Tord then who are you then?"

"I'm just like any other spirit, only more prone to change than the others. Basically, I'm just the physical representation of your Christmas Present."

"Huh."

"I think we've arrived."

"If I were literally here right now, I might as well be fashionably late."

"Well, why don't we get inside then?"

"What? But they'll notice us come in and-"

"Relax Tom, they won't. Trust me on this." Then the spirit opened the door and went in.

"Mmm, fine!" Tom followed from behind.

Sounds of laughter echoed Matt's house, filled with friends from even far places.

"It's really great how you actually got to get us all here, Matt." Pearl commented, Johnny's arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks Pearl!"

"Hey Matt,"

"Bing! How's it going?"

"Fine. Is Tom even coming, even if he hates Christmas?"

"Well, he kinda declined my offer, so, yeah."

"Well, that's a bummer." Bing responded, walking away.

"Speaking of missing friends, is Paul coming too? I could've sworn he told me he was." Pearl asked.

"I'm sure he wi-Oh! Excuse me. I'll just take this." Matt said, moving away, taking out his phone, going to a quiet area.

"Um, hello?"

"_Uh, hey Matt,"_

"Paul! Don't you know you're late?"

"_Look, I-I don't think I could go,"_

"What? Why?"

"_Relationship problems."_

"Oh. Well, good luck with that then."

Then they both hung up.

Matt sighed, but became alerted by the sound of knocking which caused him to nearly drop his phone.

"Well, who could that be this time?!"

"Hey-Oh God, Tord!"

"H-hey Ma-"

"I-I can't believe it! Y-You're actually back!" Matt said, hugging him.

Tord pushed Matt away. "Yup. But only for this Christmas, just like I promised."

* * *

><p>"W-wait. Is that-"<p>

"Tom, let me tell you again that I am a spirit. He's the real Tord."

"Oh..."

"I thought you hated him."

"Well, I DID, but I don't know if I still do."

"Huh."

Then the spirit realized that he was fading. He was running out of time, plus, Tom's change of personality in the present time always affected him.

"You know,"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering,"

"Wondering about what?"

"About Paul."

"What about him?"

"His so-called relationship problems."

"You do know that's his business, right?"

"Could you at least take me there? To him?"

"W-why?"

"I don't know. I just, it feels like, i-it feels like he needs help. My help."

The spirit hesitated. He's been in that form for years. Just like Tom, he wasn't always comfortable with change.

But just like Tom, he was willing to do anything for his friends. His closest and dearest friends.

"Fine. But we have to be quick."

* * *

><p>"It's alright, hun. I'm fine."<p>

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Come on, Paul. You were the one to plan all this, a-and we can't just put this a-" *cough* "all to waste."

"See? Right there!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sick."

"I know that. Just, please. It's our last night together this year."

*sigh* "I get it."

"Please. As long as you're there, nothing could go wrong."

"That's just the problem."

"What do you mean? You're not a problem!"

"No! Like, what if, just what if, what if I screw up?"

"Hun, you've never screwed up before and you never will. Worrying will only cause it."

*sigh* "Fine. I guess I'll leave you to dress up then."

* * *

><p>Tom and the spirit watched this conversation happen.<p>

"So all this time-"

"Yes."

"Just, wow. If only I knew, maybe if didn't stress him out so much, maybe..."

The spirit felt it. Every time guilt entered Tom, the spirit would fade more than ever.

"We don't have much time."

"W-what do you mean? I just want to know what will happen! I-I want to help him! Help a dear friend of mine!"

"Exactly." The spirit said, grabbing Tom, pulling him away from Paul's residence.

Tom was curious to find out, but lost it when he saw the spirit fading, his color, glow and form glitching.

"Wait, what's happening to you?"

They both stopped on their tracks, landing themselves on a street.

"My time to change has come."

"Is it that a good thing?"

"For you, yes."

"Well, why?"

"Because it proves your change. I'm the spirit of your present self during Christmas and currently, you are changing. Right now."

"But that can't be right. It feels like only minutes have passed."

"I know. But I want you to be aware of these."

Then the spirit pulled out two pictures from his hoodie pockets.

"This," he raised his left arm, showing a picture of a naked man, in some sort of pose. " is Ignorance. Your depression has caused this personality to exist as one of yours."

Then he raised his other arm. "This is Want." The other picture showed a naked woman in a pose different to the other. "This personality was increased in you, making you more depressed, causing ignorance."

Tom was somehow disgusted on how the spirit showed him vulgar pictures as symbolism to horrid personalities.

"Beware them both, for if you let them rule your life, the chains shall increase, and soon you'll regret what you've done."

Then the pictures disappeared.

"Good luck on that." The spirit turned away.

"Wait!"

The spirit faced back.

"Is there even another way to stop this?"

"Well, it hasn't done me anything." The spirit finally said, as he faded away to nothingness.

Then Tom took a step back, but bumped into something.

"I-I'm so- Oh."

Then he realized that the 3rd spirit had come.

He knew that this will happen, but he didn't know how it was gonna change him.


	4. Chapter 4:The Curse's Gift of Regret

**Insert greeting here! Late merry Christmas to you, dear readers! Apologies if I didn't finish this in time, I got lost with scheduling, so expect the next chapter anytime before Dec. 31, 2014.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

* * *

><p>"You don't really talk that much." Tom told the spirit, as they walked the changing streets<p>

No response, as usual, for the spirit of his Christmas Future was silent, hooded in the same color of his hoodie, slightly taller than he was, and had cold glowing eyes that peered from the hood. It bothered Tom as the only sound that came from it were sounds of chains.

The spirit stopped Tom at a scene of an accident with cars, hover cars, for after all, this was the future. (Let's hope the future is actually cool as they say it would.)

The scene was quite bloody, as if anyone involved had passed (well, died) because of it.

Then Tom saw a familiar object in this indescribable scene, but before he could make it out, he was pulled away by the spirit.

* * *

><p><em>"Matt, stop it. Matt!"<em>

The two now found Matt and Tord in a room, gloomy as hell, _as if no life was left in it_.

Matt couldn't stop crying. He couldn't. Gripping pain consumed him.

Tord was there, _hinting that he returns in the future or maybe visited_, comforting Matt,_** holding back his own tears, tears he has always been ashamed to show.**_

"If you're still not accepting the fact _**he**_'s **dead**-"

"**I DO**!"

"T-then stop!"

Matt stomped. "**I CAN'T**!" Then he rubbed off his tears.

Then Matt got up. "I'll just do _what needs to be done_."

When Matt left, Tord couldn't keep the act.

He broke down silently.

"_**I hope you're happy, now that we're no longer together**_!" He said to the ceiling.

He sobbed in his speech. "I-I hope_** y-you** _are!"

Tom turned to the spirit. "_**Who**_ is he referring to?"

No response.

"**_I-I'm sorry_**,"

Tom turned back to Future Tord. (This is the future, remember?)

"_I'm so sorry about those days, t-those days, those days where we never got along_..."

He sighed, rubbing off his tears, then softly said something in Norwegian, so softly that Tom didn't realize he said something.

Then the spirit pulled Tom elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Paul was down on his desk, doodling, like a typical artist would.<p>

He was drawing something that related to how he was feeling.

Then when he finished, he didn't seem so happy with it, so he crumpled it and threw it into the trashcan, already filled with more crumpled paper.

He slouched in his chair, his futuristic chair, groaning as he banged his hands on the table.

He grabbed his mug and sipped a little coffee. After all, that always calmed his system.

"Incoming Call"

His, well, futuristic phone alarmed.

However, he didn't bother using voice command. He preferred using the old style of things, just like how he animates.

He rubbed the coffee off his mouth as he picked up the phone. Same sized as a smartphone, but was thin as paper.

Touchscreen? Yes.

He answered without even knowing who called.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Matt? Why do you sound, um, well, you sound weird."

"Uh, well, I have something to tell you."

"Please don't tell me he-"

"He is."

"No..."

"I'm so sorry. T-they said there wasn't anything they could do!"

Paul heard sorrow in Matt's voice, and Tom noticed, as he watched.

"Well, condolences."

Silence.

"Paul, we need you."

"But why?"

That line confused Tom. As much as pissed, or patient Paul always was, he would never turn down an offer, unless of course, if he's busy, but he appeared to look like he wasn't, unless he procrastinated, which was a rarity.

"Because you did so much for him. For us!"

"But he didn't do anything for me back!"

"What?!"

"For over 20 years of animating for myself and for Eddsworld, for joining in his sketch videos and films, what do I get back, huh? What do I get back, Matt?"

"Well, uh-"

"See? Not even you could answer. All because the people I've BEEN FRIENDS WITH were really self-conceited!"

"Self-conceited? SELF-CONCEITED?! Paul, I'm in no circumstance of being self-conceited! And I never was!"

"Really? When I first saw you, you were literally staring at your mirror!"

"I was trying to make sure you think I look good!"

"See that?"

"See what?"

"What you just said."

"What about that?"

"That proved how self-conceited you are, Ginger."

"*gasp*How dare you!"

Tom couldn't help but feel distressed at this conversation.

Then the spirit alerted him as he pulled him somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Tom was being led to this graveyard. Fresh from renovation, yet awfully familiar to him.<p>

Then he saw Matt, with Tord and other dear people behind him. They walking towards a certain grave. Well, certain graves, for that matter.

Tom noticed that Matt was holding a box.

"Wait,"

Tom turned to the spirit.

"Isn't that Edd's ashes?" He pointed.

The spirit graced him to the crowd in response.

When he got closer, he saw not 2 but 3 graves.

Matt placed the box of which was Edd's ashes on top of the 3rd grave.

**_The 3rd read Tom's full name, his birthday being June 27, death at December 25, with a quote engraving "I LOVE IT!"_**

Then after the crowd left, Tom took a closer look at the grave that belonged to himself.

He felt creeped out a little bit looking at it, but he knew that was the future, and he knew he was gonna die anyway.

"I don't get it." He told the spirit, approaching him.

"Why do you have to show me how am I going to die? I'm already aware that I'll die anyway."

Then the spirit pulled him back to the scene of the accident.

He pushed Tom closer.

That familiar object right there, it was part of his clothing.

**_It led to the body of his future self. _**

**_His dead future self._**

Tom was still confused, yet in a fearful way.

"Okay, I die in a, well, futuristic car accident and what does that have to do to change me?"

Then the spirit pulled Tom away, to a place where they could be alone.

Tom sensed negativity from the spirit. He didn't like it, but somehow, he could relate well to it. Too well.

"Wait!"

Tom tried to stop the spirit.

"**What** are you trying to tell me?! **_I'm sorry that you'll have to bear with this but I can't understand these messages really quickly!"_**

The spirit stopped. His back faced Tom. His grip stronger than ever.

"Why can't you just**_ tell me directly?!"_**

The spirit let go.

"**_I was about to_**."

Tom took a step back. It wasn't that the spirit could actually talk that scared him, but rather the voice of the spirit.

Tom had second thoughts on what to say. (_It's between Play-it-Safe or Risk-it-All_)

Well, he took the risk.

"Well, _**w-what do you m-mean**_?!"

The spirit cried in frustration. "**_YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU_**?!"

(Ok, big mistake.) Tom stepped away from the spirit, regretting what he just said.

"**_Don't you realize that if you don't change_**," The spirit then began to pull off his hood.

"You're going to **_suffer_**!" It revealed brushed spiky hair, colored like Tom's.

"You'll suffer, **_for so, so long_**!" Then a blue collared-shirt, a vest and the same chessboard-patterned tie appeared.

"_You may not realize it now_, but** think **about your **_DAMN FUTURE_**!" Trousers and chessboard-patterned shoes, all covered in chains. Same goes for the descriptions above.

**_"WHAT WOULD EDD THINK?!" _**The spirit finally turned to Tom, far back into a corner, nearly tearing up out of fear.

His future self, a spirit, a suffering one, was a fate Tom didn't want to be in. Yet, he saw himself in that certain fate calling out to him, literally.

Tom had no idea what to say, or to do. _Will he be trapped in that part of hell forever?_

"*sigh* _He has no idea what I've been going through_."

"**But you had no idea what he had gone through either!"**

"Until **_tonight_**!"

"And until tonight did he realize that you were suffering too. **_He realized how hard you tried to show kindness to your friends, by trying to forget him._** Now that _he knows this_, **_he wants you to do more_**."

_"In his place?_ Yeah right._ I don't think I have the ability to do so_."

"_Then you've failed. Right from the beginning._ **Yet, what I'm trying to do is prevent that**."

"And cause a paradox?"

"Didn't **he** tell you** not to question logic**?"

_*facepalm* _"Damn it."

Silence, again.

"We're wasting time."

"I know."

"*sigh* These chains are** too damn painful**, y'know?"

"Really?"

"_Want to regret asking that question?"_

"Uh, never mind that."

"Good."

More silence.

"Just a question,"

"Yeah?"

"**_If I actually succeeded, well, succeed fulfilling that promise, that promise w-with Edd, what would happen to you_**?"

"_I'll change_, stupid."

"Let's hope it's a good change."

"*chuckle* Yeah."

Then Tom notice the chains glitching away.

"Wait,"

"What?!"

"You're changing right now!"

The spirit gasped.

"Y'know what? I think you should be on your way." He said with a smile.

"Well, how?"

*giggle* "Check your pockets." Then the spirit waved, and walked away.

Tom did. When he pulled out the lucky can, his body changed again and he was back at the street, with a couple of suspicious people surrounding him.


	5. Chapter 5: Tom's Effects and Reminders

**This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould. A Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens.**

* * *

><p>Tord banged on the door.<p>

"Matt, you've been in there for hours!"

"Just let me brush my teeth!"

Tord groaned in response. He needs to leave later today. (_You know, back to Norway.)_

Tord then proceeded back to the living room, and sat down next to his packed luggage.

He sighed, until he heard a knock from the door.

He got up to open i-

"Tom?"

Tom was haggard looking (after running away from some suspicious people and fangirls), while dressed in a winter attire. His face showed a nervous smile, coated in light amounts of sweat.

"Tord! I-I didn't know you came! I-"

"You didn't need to know anyway." Tord said, half-heartedly bitterly, wishing _the tension between them died away_.

He knew Tom was _boastful, drunk-prone, famous, random _while he was the complete opposite: _Humble, sober, secretive, insane-like_. Okay, maybe not so opposite. Somewhere there.

"Uh, is Matt home?"

"Well, yeah." *sigh* "Just, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? _Am I not welcome in my friend's house_?" Tom replied, the second line in a sarcastic manner.

Tord sighed. "Just come in." And he let Tom in, quietly cursing in his breath.

He knew Tom wouldn't let go of something so quickly, unlike him. Tom was easily prone to bitterness, while he, well, was the same in some occasions.

He noticed that Tom carried two bags on his right arm, as Tom closed the door behind him.

But before he could ask, Matt entered.

"Happy now, Tor-Tom! Dear Lord, you're here!"

Before Tom could respond, Matt squeezed him into a hug. Then Matt let him go.

"Merry Christmas, Tom."

"Uh, yeah. T-thanks." Tom had a bittersweet smile.

"I knew you'd come." Matt said, turning to one of the mirrors in his house. (For someone like him, he needs to be admired in his own home. Let's say he's got about, um, 7, yeah 7, 7 mirrors in his house.)

"So what's with the bags?" Tord asked.

"You mean these?" Tom replied, dangling the bags. "Well, this one's for you, and the other's for-"

"Me?"

Tom smiled. "Yep."

"Yay!" Then Matt grabbed the bag.

When Tord opened his, he got a bag of ammo, a novel, well, an adult novel and a letter from Tom.

"Uh, Tord?"

"Yeah?" The Norwegian turned to Tom, before he could read the letter.

**_"I just wanted to say sorry-"_**

**_"Apology accepted."_**

"Wait, really?"

**_"Well, I just want things to get over with. That's pretty much it."_**

**_"Well, I'm glad we're in good terms then."_**

_Tord smiled.__** "Y-yeah!"**_

Then Matt called out to Tom.

"Thanks so much for the mirror and the shirt Tom!" Then Matt picked up a gift from under his tree.

"Here's yours."

"Thanks!" Tom grabbed his gift and opened it. The bag contained a bottle of Smirnoff, a video game _(Name it.) _and a picture of Matt, with him in it as well.

Then Tom eyed the tree.

"What's with the ornaments?"

"Oh, that?" Matt replied. "Well, during the party, a lot of people left something on the tree, so yeah."

"Hold on," Tom then approached the tree, pulling out _the lucky can_, hanging it on a vacant area of the tree.

The other two gasped.

"What the..."

"T-tom, **_how did you get that?" _**Matt asked, removing his glasses, not believing the sight.

"Well, **_it's complicated_**." Tom smiled, backing away to view the tree. **_"Just don't think about it."_**

* * *

><p>"Tom?"<p>

Paul kept knocking and knocking on the door.

He groaned. _"He better not be depressed again." _He said to himself, picking up his phone.

"Uh, Paul?"

Paul turned from the door to behind to see Tom.

"Oh!" He approached Tom quickly. "You must've been up quite early."

_"Somehow." _Then Tom opened the door (to his house) and let Paul in.

"I feel like _**something**__'s up with you_." Paul told Tom, closing the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Lights were turned on.

"I know you, you know me, _you go on adventures_-"

"And sometimes _you get involved_." Tom sat.

"**Sometimes**, that is." Paul followed suit.

*chuckle* **_"Good times."_**

"I guess you could say that."

Silence.

"You know, I've noticed," Tom broke the silence, picking up something in his hoodie pockets.

"I've noticed that you've been acting, um, stressed lately, and-"

"W-what? I'm not stressed. You're not even stressing me out at all!" Paul responded, in a unsure tone. **Face it, he doesn't wanna be bothered**.

"Just, j-just take this." Tom handed Paul _a bundle of cash_.

**_"I-I can't take that." _**

**_"Please-"_**

**_"I just can't."_**

A short pause.

**_"But it's Christmas..."_**

**WTF** was the thought in Paul's head that moment. Tom hated Christmas, that's for sure.

_"What happened to you?" _His voice was serious.

"What do you mean?"

_"Last night. I'm sure something happened to you."_

*sigh* "**Quit changing the topic of the conversation**."

"I'm sorry."

Silence, again. _(Now's the time to pause and think about the story.)_

_(Now you can resume.)_ "Look, if you don't want it, _**you can give it to someone who needs it**_."

Now, Paul's fiancée has been suffering from debt and so far, it has been affecting their relationship together.

*sigh* "**_I guess you're right_**." And Paul accepted the money.

"I hope it's not too bad if I treat you out later."

"What? No! I have no problem with that. I'm even fine with you bringing others as well."

"Then everything's set."

"Already?"

"Look, I've changed, and you better deal with it, no matter how good or bad it is, because maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe,**_ maybe you might never see me like this again_**."

Paul stared.

"Are you being serious?"

Tom cracked, laughing. Paul facepalmed.

"Please don't tell me you drank this morning."

Tom laughed harder.

"Seriously, I'm not drunk!"

"You seem like it."

"Why does everyone think I'm drunk every time I do something random? I mean, I haven't even taken a sip."

"Well, were you about to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." *facepalm*

*giggle* "Why don't we just stop wasting time and go proceed on to our plan, shall we?" Tom said, getting up while having Paul get up along with him.

"Alright." Paul replied with a smile, joining Tom.

"That's the spirit!" Tom said, turning off the lights, while Paul opened the door for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>As brief time went on, the animations were finished, just as planned. Tom's depression disappeared, Tord went back to Norway, Matt finally had time for himself to return, Paul dealt with his relationship problems and everything went back to normal.<em>**

**_That is, for now. Oh, about Edd? He has no idea what happened to Tom, as he roams the entire world, spreading happiness, but, he, maybe in the future, when the time comes, when the time of his world must come to an end, he'll be happy to see the memories that came from it preserved, preserved enough to reach Heaven. Preserved enough for every soul to know about it, along with other things._**

**_And that's the end of my take on this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Now keep calm, and read on._**

**_Also, merry Christmas!_**


End file.
